Jiraiya Jadi Guru?
by shizuo miyuki
Summary: Kelas VIII D, kelas para pemeran anime Naruto kece kita sedang kegirangan kedatangan guru baru, gimana sih si guru baru itu ngajar? Warning: OOC, AU, gaje dan abal


**Holla…. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom naruto loh XD /gaada yang nanya woy.**

**Terinspirasi dari berbulan2 yng lalu (?) adik saya pulang bawa periskop ._. **

**Jiraiya Jadi Guru?**

**Disclamer : bang Masashi Kishimoto~**

**Summary : Kelas VIII D, kelas para pemeran anime Naruto kece kita sedang kegirangan kedatangan guru baru, gimana sih si guru baru itu ngajar?**

**Rate : T sih, soalnya ada bahasa-bahasa yang yeah you know .**

**Pairing : General**

**Genre : Apa yak.. Mencoba humor tp gatau deh jadi apa nggak ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu di Konoha Junior High School, tepatnya dikelas VIIID terjadi keributan.

"Hey teme! Katanya bakal ada guru baru ya? Gantiin Anko-sensei gitu?" tanya murid berambut pirang pada temannya.

"Katanya sih gitu. Semangat banget sih bakal kedatangan guru baru" jawab temannya yang berstyle rambut chick'n butt dengan dingin.

"Yah, secara gitu Kurenai-sensei rada mendokusei. Kalo dia ngajar mesti full concentration. Noleh dikit bakal dikasi hadiah ciuman gratis dari penghapus papan. Ngomong dikit ama temen bakal dilempar penggaris. Apalagi tidur? Bisa dilempar keluar tuh, hoahmmmmm" sambung si pucuk nanas kembaran Rokudo Mukuro dari fandom tetangga *di trident + kagemane*

"Iya tuh, pokoknya stress dah kalo sama dia. Ketemunya 2 kali seminggu lagi" kata Kiba kesal.

"Nggak habis pikir deh kenapa Tsunade-sama nempatin dia jadi wali kelas kita + guru fisika + guru biology + kimia. Bosen aih diajar ama dia mulu" timpal Gaara yang sukses membuat orang-orang dikelas itu sweatdropped. Pasalnya, Gaara adalah anak kesayangan Anko-sensei berkata seperti itu rasanya…. *geret syahrini* Sesuatu.. Oke makasih mbak syahrini.. byebye *geret lagi ke belakang layar*

Okey, bek to de story (?)

Ckckck, untungnya Anko sensei lagi cuti 9 bulan (buset lama amat) abis nikahan ama Kakashi-sensei mesum itu, syukur-syukur deh. Jadi susa kelas kita lagi 9 bulan juga ga diajar dia lagi" kata Kiba.

"Yoi!" koor mereka berbarengan.

Tiba-tiba, siluman berjidat ehemlebarehem datang,

"WOY PENGGOSIP! Kalian ngomongin apa?" tanyanya.

"Lagi ngomongin guru yang bakal gantiin Anko-sensei, Sakura-chan mau ikut?" kata Naruto.

"Eh.. Eh.. Katanya guru yang gantiin itu cowok lho~ denger-denger sih keren, terus dewasa banget gitu.. Kita para cewek udah gak sabar nungguinnya, pasti ganteng deh, Kyaaa" kata Ino, tiba-tiba bergabung diikuti oleh pacarnya, Sai.

"Dasar penggosip" dengus Shikamaru pelan tapi sukses membuat Ino melotot kearahnya.

"Iyakah? Kufufu, liat besok aja deh, Nufufufu~" timpal Gaara dengan cara ketawa nista pinjeman duo buah tropis fandom tetangga.

.

_**-keesokan harinya-**_

_**.**_

Hari nista ini adalah hari dimana sang guru baru mengajar. Dan kali ini pelajarannya fisika, kelas nista itu rebut bukan kepalang sampai kaca pecah, cat kursi dan meja korengan (?)

Tiba-tiba sang guru masuk,

"Mohon diam anak-anak. Mulai hari ini, saya akan menjadi wali kelas disini!"

Guru berambut putih panjang itu pun masuk. Para murid perempuan yang dari jauh-jauh hari sudah bergossip ria tentang guru baru hanya memandang tampang weteef-inikah-guru-baru-yang-katanya-tampan-ih-gak-banget-deh, dan para cowok berpikiran,

"ih-jijay-inikah-guru-yang-disebut-tampan-sama-cewek-cewek-ih-kamseupay-deh-kakek-kakek-seleranya"

Beda banget ya? .-. satunya nyesel, satunya salah paham (?)

"Baiklah anak-anak, nama saya Jiraiya, boleh memanggil saya Si Tampan Jiraiya. Umur saya 25 tahun dibalik, muda kan? Hahaha"

Para murid sweatdropped,

"Alamat e-mail saya adalah sitampan_jiraiya , nomer hp saya 081888sisanya kapan-kapan(?). Kalo mau tau alamat rumah saya, ini nih alamatnya. Jalan kodok indah rumah nomer 8, kecamatan katak unyu (?) Gunung Myokobuzan."

Para murid sweatdropped tingkat akut dengan perkenalan yang makin lama makin gaje itu.

Setelah perkenalan yang oh-nggak-banget itu selesai. Jiraiya memberikan tes pada muridnya, untuk mengetahui kemampuan para murid.

Setelah tes, Jiraiya mengumumkan pada mereka bahwa besok, saat mereka mendapat biology, mereka juga dites.

Setelah Jiraiya pergi, para murid mulai bergosip tentang soal tes yang diberikan.

"Hey menurutmu bagaimana tes tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan muka berseri-seri seperti baru menang lotre ramen gratis setahun (?)

"Lumayan. Setidaknya lebih mudah dari tes yang diberikan Anko-sensei, itu sih super wow" kata Kiba.

"Aku sih udah yakin jawabanku bener. Semoga aja deh! Kita tunggu hasilnya minggu depan!"

"Okeydokeyy" koor yang lain.

Keesokan harinya mereka diberikan tes lagi, dan bergossip lagi seperti diatas (?)

Yok kita skip time..

_**-seminggu kemudian-**_

Jiraiya memasuki ruang kelas.

"Anak-anak, hasil tes kalian sudah saya periksa dan..Hasilnya,…. Lihat sendiri deh. Haruno-san dan Yamanaka-san tolong bagikan hasilnya.

Saat membagikan hasil Sakura dan Ino terdiam dengn mulut menganga selebar jidat Sakura *shannaro* . Ekspresi super lebay dari Ino dan Sakura membuat para murid lain makin dag-dig-dug bagaikan bapak-bapak menantikan istrinya melahirkan (?)

"Sa… Sasuke-kun, i.. ini hasil ulanganmu.." Sakura terbata-bata menyerahnya ulangan Sasuke pada empunya.

Sasuke pun ikutan shock melihat hasil ulangannya yang tertera dengan indah di kertasnya.

Kalau Naruto sih sudah biasa, dia emang… ehemdibawahratarataehem *dirasengan*, tapi…

SHIKAMARU JUGA DAPAT NILAI SUPER SHOCK SAUDARA-SAUDARA! NILAI KURSI! Not only him ._. hampir sekelas sih.

Apakah mereka kelas bodoh?

Engga kok, mereka malah kelas unggulan~ makanya gurunya rada killer.

"Bagaimana hasil kalian?" tanya Jiraiya dengan muka sok polos dan watados.

"SENSEI! Maksudnya ini apaan? Kan benar jawabannya kalau fungsi periskop itu untuk melihat benda dibawah laut dan biasa dipakai di kapal selam!. Anak kelas 5 SD aja tau kok" protes Shikamaru

"Iya benar sensei! Dan apa-apaan ulangan biology ini? Seharusnya benar dong, Anko sensei pernah memberikan soal ini dan saya menjawabnya dengan benar!" timpal Temari kesal.

"Whoa.. Whoa.. Tenang dulu anak-anak, sensei akan menjelaskan kesalahan kalian.."

"APAAN?"

"Sabar… Begini, seharusnya sains itu ilmu sesuatu realita dan fakta yang terjadi kan? Namanya aja ilmu pengetahuan alam. Sesuatu yang alamiah yang pernah dilihat mata kepala sendiri, gak usah muluk-muluk deh. Nah karena sensei memegang prinsip seperti itu sensei akan menjelaskan kesalahan kalian.

Apa kegunaan periskop,

Jawabannya sudah jelas untuk ngintip orang mandi di onsen! Memang sih untuk ngintip benda dibawah laut itu benar. Tapi, emang kalian pernah masuk ke submarine gitu terus make?"

Para murid menggeleng.

"Gaada kn? Nah tulis aja pake pengalaman kalian! Kedua! Bagaimana laki-laki dan wanita memberikan keturunan? Okelah kalau bersatunya sperma dan ovum di ovary itu benar. Tapi prosesnya! Proses! Ga mungkin kan sperma langsung loncat gitu ke ovary? Impossible!"

"Tapi sensei.. Kami gak diajarin sampe segitunya.." bantah Sasuke dengan muka memerah.

"Alah kalian pasti tau kok.. Anak jaman sekarang gitu loh.." timpal Jiraiya

"Ketiga! Kenapa kalau nikah mesti perempuan dan laki-laki? Jawaban karena perbedaan hormone itu benar, tapi sesui realita please! Emang kalian yang cowok-cowk mau dikatain yaoian terus berbagai momentum dijadiin doujinshi ato difoto terus dikoleksi sama author nista yang buat fic ini?Terus yang cewek gak mau dikatain yurian terus di fanboy-in sama pada fundan? Gak kan? Rempong ih cyinnn.."

Para murid sweatdropped..

JIraiya melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan mulut berbusa saking semangatnya (?)

"Keempat! Kenapa cacat mata miopi harus menggunakan bantuan lensa cekung dan jelaskan! Okedeh cyin kalian dapet nilai setengah untuk jawaban membantu pengelihatan membaik. Kalian dapat nilai setengah untuk soal ini. Tapi alasannya mana?"

"Sensei, kita udah pake alasan kok!" teriak Naruto sebal.

"Tidak diterima! Alasan kalian terlalu muluk-muluk ih, kan sudah sensei bilang sesuai realita. Contohnya gini nih! Misalkan yang cowok rabun jauh, lagi jalan ama temen terus liat cewek cantik dan sexy ajib dari kejauhan. Temen-temenmu pada teriak-teriak ngeliat tuh cewek. Terus pas kamu ditanyain pendapat tentang ceweknya itu malah ngak-ngak nguk-nguk atau mesti jawab apa, kan aneh gitu, gak sreg dong temenmu ngobrolin tuh cewek ama kamu! Terus ditinggal deh, ekaciann deh lu (?)

Terus juga yang cewek, situasi kalian sama kayak yang cowok tadi, Cuma bedanya kalian ngeliat cowok ganteng oh so sexy lewat. Rempong kan? Masak kita pas saat-saat kayak gitu jadi orang tulalit cuma karena miopi? K-a-m-s-e-u-p-a-y-p-a-y-p-a-y!" jelas Jiraiya dengan logat iklan baru di negeri author membuat muridnya sweatdropped tingkat setan (?)

"Dan pertanyaan nomer lima blablablablablablabla"

Jiraiya sukses membuat kelas itu sweatdropped tingkat setan berjamaah (?) dan muka mereka memerah karena ada kata-kata dewasa yang keluar, sebagian dari mereka, tepatnya yang ikut bergossip dengan Ino pun berpikir,

'Oh jadi maksud sangat dewasa itu ini ya. Tak kira gentle gimana itu ih tau-taunya, kakek-kakek hentai'

TIba-tiba…

BRAK!

Suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan paksa oleh sang kepala sekolah super seksi yaitu Tsunade Senju. Matanya melotot kearah JIraiya yang lagi asik sendiri menerangkan hal-ha yang begitulah pada murid-muridnya.

"Jiiirraaaiiyyaaaaa…. CUKUP HENTIKAN AJARAN SESATMU PADA MURID-MURIDKU!" Tsunade berkata dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya sambil melihat situasi kelas yang sudah sangat parah seperti kelas dengan sekumpulan tomat berbadan (?).

"A.. Ah.. Tsunade-c-hann.. Jangan seperti itu padaku dong… A-Aku hanya mengajar sesuai fakta kok.. Ahahaha" kata Jiraiya sambil mundur + sweatdropped melihat monster yang mau meledak didepannya.

"TIDAK BISA! RASAKAN INI! HYAHHH!"

Akhirnya, Tsunade memukul Jiraiya dengan tenaganya yang super.. *seret Ryohei dari fandom sebelah, yak silahkan Ryohei!* EXTREMEE! *seret lagi ke belakang tirai, oke makasih!* hingga Jiraiya terpental kelangit. Kalau ini adalah anime, Jiraiya terpental hingga ujung langit dan nantinya jadi berkilau seperti bintang dengan suara "ting" itu (?)

Setelah melihat itu, para murid jawdropped berjamaah.

Tsunade yang sadar dari kebrutalannya pun hanya berdeham dan berkata bahwa mereka bisa belajar sendiri untuk dengan. Tsunade mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang dan berwibawa, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Atau dianya yang nutup-nutupin ya? Auk ah gelap *dibantai*

Akhirnya, para murid menjalani sisa hari dengan tenang dan mereka tidak melihat guru mesum mereka selama kurang lebih sebulan. Tampaknya "pelajaran" dari Tsunade sangat ampuh baginya

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APAAN NIH ANCUR BENERRR *guling-guling di lantai***

**Minna, please review and read ya:* **

**Kiss bye, Shizuo Miyuki (?) **


End file.
